


Feeling Alive Holding You

by CowandCalf



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Daryl is Shy, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Rick, Rick is understanding, Rickyl, Romance, Season 4 during their time in the prison, Some angst, coming together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:46:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CowandCalf/pseuds/CowandCalf
Summary: Days were good. The group had settled and day to day life in prison got therefore close to comfortable, almost peaceful. Rick’s eyes wandered too often over Daryl's muscled, strong arms. He got drawn to this shy, introverted man like moths to the flame. Rick searched for possiblities to spend more time alone with Daryl.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **A/N**
> 
> Hi everyone,
> 
> I'm new to this fandom and I'm also a new watcher to the show. This is my first attempt to write about the guys Rick and Daryl. I haven’t had the chance so far to read Rickyl fanfiction because this show is so amazing and overwhelming that I acutally feel like rolled over by a truck! I couldn’t decide what to do first. Shall I watch more episodes in a row? Shall I start to write a fic because I need the guys to kiss? Or shall I start reading fics about the guys?  
> I guess I'm not the only one who got sucked into this crazy and great universe of The Walking Dead like there is not a bit of a tomorrow. I'm so blown away!
> 
> So I wrote this story to release at least some of this emotional pressure caused by these awesome guys Rick and Daryl.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author of this story. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended. The author doesn't earn money with this story. It's written for fun.
> 
> I'd like to thank my sweet and dear friend [indiepjones46](http://archiveofourown.org/users/indiepjones46/pseuds/indiepjones46) for the beta work on my stroy.  
> Indie, I am so happy you backed me up with your incredible knowledge. Your longtime writing experience helps me to improve my own writing in a way I always hoped for. You have my back and this gives me strength. Your support means the world to me.
> 
> Indiepjones46 wrote absolutely stunning McDanno fix-it fics. You find her latest fanfiction in the Flash (TV) fandom. 
> 
> All remaining mistakes are my own.
> 
> This story is dedicated to you, my dear friend [summernightdream70](http://summernightdream70.tumblr.com).  
> You tempted me to watch TWD. I love to scream with you about the guys and to discuss details and body language all day long! I hope you like the story and that I could fulfill your wish for angst, lots of emotions and a happy ending. Thank you for everything. It’s so great I've got to know you.
> 
>  
> 
> And to all other readers, I hope you like it.

"Where's Daryl?" Rick checked his shotgun again making sure all ammo was in his backpack.

"He’s getting the list from Carol. You sure you don't need me on this supply run? I'd like to join you, Dad." Carl leaned against the open trunk obeserving each move his father made.

"Come on, Carl. We discussed this yesterday. You make sure everything stays as quiet and peaceful at the prison as it is now while we’re gone. I'm counting on you. I need you here. Do you hear me? I need to be sure you’re taking care of your little sister. Okay? Look out for Judith." Rick slammed the car door shut and shoved his firearm into the holster around his hips.

"But three men are still better out there than only the two of you." Carl was not done yet trying to get permission to join Rick and Daryl. The days were almost steady and even calm since the inhabitants from Woodbury arrived with the bus almost a month past.

Rick smiled at Carl crouching down in front of him. "Please, Carl, no arguing this time. Help me to feel at ease knowing you have everything under control here while we are out there. It should be quiet, no walkers have been seen the last two times they went for supplies. Besides, I'm with Daryl, I'll be safe. We look out for each other, got that?"

"Yeah, okay. But I want to join you next time. It gets boring here. Everything is safe and everyone is doing their daily chores." Carl's look was grim.

Rick sighed. Carl was still a kid, and yet he had already witnessed too much death and destruction. He couldn't remember the last time Carl laughed. The world was not a safe place for kids anymore.

"Hey, enjoy the peace and quiet as long as it lasts. For my part, I'm so glad we don't have to watch our backs all the time. We need this time to recover, to regain our strength. Where's Judith anyway?" Rick stood up and squeezed Carl's shoulder, glad he didn't have to get into a quarrel about why Carl had to stay at the prison.

"She’s with Beth and Carol. She's fine. And I’ll take care of the group. Promised. Look, Daryl is coming." Carl spotted Daryl who had just come around the corner carrying two more backpacks and his crossbow.

Rick watched how Carl ran towards the archer to ask him something. Daryl showed his shy, sweet smile as he answered Carl cheering him up. Rick saw them shake hands in a special way. Carl waved shortly in his father's direction and vanished around the corner. 

Rick stood with a wide stance, arms crossed over his chest. Daryl strode in a lazy pace towards Rick. Daryl only flashed him a short look. His gaze touched Rick in intervals switching from the list, back to him, and onto the list again.

Rick was aware of his fast-beating heart. He was still not used to the changes that ran through his body when he saw Daryl walk up to him. He devoured the view of Daryl's muscled, strong arms and the way he shouldered his black crossbow. The leather vest increased this unknown arousal. The small patch of skin below his collarbone that shone between open buttons didn't help at all to calm him down. Rick was confused, even a little bit spooked by this attack of desire rushing through his veins whenever Daryl's presence made it hard to breathe.

When did this happen?

Rick mourned a long time for Lori, but the pain subsided and it lost the sharpness. Everything about Lori was difficult in the end. The guilt didn't tear his heart into pieces anymore. Even though he thought he would go insane after she died without him, cut open to save Judith, shot in the head by Carl to prevent her from turning, and eaten by a goddamn walker. He had failed her in everything. The end was cruel for his little family. But they had made it. He spent long days in crazy town hazarding the trust from the group. He really was convinced he lost it, until Michonne comforted him with those easy words letting him know that she had seen her dead boyfriend for days, too. It helped him to accept this fact, and he allowed himself the chance to see Lori even though she was dead and long gone. Those days were luckily over now. For the time being, life was good and they were feeling almost safe after months of exhaustion and running.

Maybe that's one of the reasons he started to be human again, sensing more than pain, hunger, and fear. Rick was scared to never be able to feel more than the sensation of hot and cold against his skin. He had been dead inside for a long time. It had taken him days to be comfortable with his newborn girl in his arms. There were insane thoughts of getting bitten, to have this easy way out, to get it over with, ending this miserable life once and for all. But whenever he got himself into danger, there were Hershel, Glenn, or Daryl looking out for him, protecting Rick from himself.

Rick swallowed hard while watching Daryl intensely as those crazy memories ran in overdrive through his mind. He couldn't take his eyes off Daryl. How the other man walked with confident strides as if he owned the place. He was dirty, like all of them, wearing greasy clothes, always having sweaty hair, calloused hands, smelling like earth and smoke all the time. Daryl looked hot as fuck. He became a warrior, twenty-four-seven on the watch, never losing the tension in his body, always on alert, ready to attack and defend his group. His crossbow was always in reach.

At first, Rick was afraid he had lost the ability to be tender and caring in the former way before the world went to shit. He had forgotten how it felt having those emotions stirring alive in his chest. Arousal, love, and desire as an intense mix focused solely on one special person. Rick felt this craving for Daryl claiming his body in slow motion like the rising sun. He barely kept himself from staring whenever Daryl was close. This hotheaded, introverted, tough guy messed with Rick's heart and his mind. And he definitely didn't want to think about his cock. Daryl's body drove him crazy.

Daryl was often on a hunt for a deer and other small animals to provide food for the group. It was about two weeks past when Rick started to miss him while he was gone. He felt edgy and nervous until he spotted Daryl again, approaching the gates with the shot prey hanging over his shoulders. Daryl was a damn good hunter and an excellent tracker. He never returned empty-handed and he read tracks like no one else. Nobody could cross the woods without leaving traces behind. Daryl found them all, discovering what they were searching for. Rick admired the way Daryl seemed to handle every situation, every turn of the events. Daryl was always ready to fight, to follow Rick no matter what. Daryl...

Rick gave himself a shove. He couldn't believe he was standing there, watching Daryl coming closer, and daydreaming about this guy like a girl with a crush. He inhaled slowly.

"You got the list?" What a stupid question, but Rick's mind wasn't working yet at normal speed.

"Uh-hu." Daryl opened one of the car doors and threw his backpacks on the back seat. "Packed enough ammo? All the guns?" Daryl wasn't waiting for an answer. He flopped onto the passenger seat and slammed the door shut. 

Rick was still standing outside.

"You coming or what?" Daryl shouted with one foot propped up on the dashboard tapping his fingers on his knee.

Rick glided into the driver's seat hiding a smile.

"Only the two of us?" Daryl asked not looking at Rick.

"Yeah, I think it's safe out there today. Do you want to ask Michonne to come along?" Rick shot Daryl a side glance.

"Nah, I'm good. Let's go. Lots of stuff we need to pick up."

"Okay. We‘ll visit the same spot as last time. There‘s a supermarket with lots of food and baby supplies. I guess all the rest on your list should be there, too."

"Go." Daryl never used much words to express what he meant.

Maggie waved after they passed the metal gate. It was always a funny feeling driving off from the prison. No one never knew if they would make it back. Life sucked and it was only safe at the moment within the prison walls behind fences.

Rick and Daryl drove in a comfortable silence the two hours to their supply spot. Their errands led them always further away from the prison. Supplies for over twenty people emptied all the nearby shops.  
Every now and then Rick turned his head when he felt Daryl's eyes on him. It was a normal checking if he was okay and doing fine. Daryl's habit. Rick was used to it, but today it felt different, more intimate. The vibes changed between them. Something had shifted during the last days. Rick had difficulty keeping his face straight, not blushing, not breathing unevenly. They felt at ease in each other's company and didn't feel the need to talk. But today, Rick's feelings for Daryl were diffcult to handle. He hadn't been that close to Daryl for some time. He tried hard to behave as usual, but it turned into a challenging task. Daryl's side glances felt like feathery touches to his skin causing goosebumpes to rush over his arms.

They pulled up on the deserted parking lot in front of the supermarket. So far, no walkers far and wide. They were the only living creatures with a beating heart getting out of the car and preparing for the big shopping tour. Daryl watched with his crossbow in position scanning the surroundings while Rick shouldered all the backpacks. He closed the trunk quietly holding the shotgun firmly in one hand.

"Let's go." Rick whispered never stopping to check the area for any sign of threat posed by the walkers or just strangers.

Both men ran ducked down the short distance to the entrance door. They worked in sync, knowing exactly what the other was thinking. Rick waited for the short, almost invisible nod from Daryl. He pushed the front door silently open and slipped through the doors, entering the store. Daryl followed suit, crossbow always at the ready. They moved under the radar checking each and every corner to be sure no walker was hiding.

"Clear." A murmer from Rick to his friend letting him know his side was clean.

"All clear." The answer from Daryl in the same low tone.

Both men came back from behind shelves to meet somewhere in the middle. A short, acknowledging smile from Daryl made Rick's heart skip a beat. Both men visibly relaxed and lowered their weapons.

"Give me the other half of the list and let's try to wrap this mission up in about 30 minutes. So far, everything seems to be quiet. But we know how fast the shit could hit the fan." Rick smiled shortly searching for his friend's eyes. 

Daryl handed Rick half of the shopping list, pressing it into Rick's hand, when he suddently jerked his head around. A branch scratched over the roof moved by the wind. At least, that's what they hoped caused this funny noise. Daryl still was holding on to Rick's hand completely absorbed to perk up his ears in case there were other alarming noises.  
Rick's breath got caught in his throat and he forgot for a brief moment that danger lurked about everywhere. He was listening, too, but he could only hear the steady pulls of his thudding heart in his ears. The touch of Daryl's fingers, firmly wrapped around his fist with the crumpled list inside, consumed his attention. Daryl's hand was warm and his grip was strong. Rick swallowed hard. He was astonished how nervous he got all of a sudden. 

"Hey, Rick? You good?" Rick didn't realize Daryl had turned his head again talking to him. He opened his eyes wondering when he had closed them.

"Yeah. I'm good. Let's get that job done." Rick pulled his hand back and they speparated to search through the store for all the items on the list. Rick's focus was back on the task. He wanted to get this job done as fast as possible. Supply runs could go awfully wrong and he wanted to be back at the prison as soon as possible.

Twenty-nine minutes later, all groceries, feminine products, beverages, water, medicine, and 12 bottles of beer were wrapped and packed in the backpacks together with flash lights, car batteries, cooking oil, vitamins, and all sorts of gardening tools.

"That's it. Let's head out. You go first, open the trunk, and I‘ll follow with the bags." Rick opened the door slowly and Daryl stepped outside running back to the car. He gave Rick a short nod when he was in position ready to shoot an arrow in a walkers head in a blink of an eye.

Rick had to make two rounds to get all the bags from the shop. The car was heavily loaded now. They were sitting already in their seats when Rick turned his head.

"Shit! I forgot the formula for Judith. Beth just gave me the order before we left. It's not on the list. Shit! I need to go back." Rick gritted his teeth, opened his car door and pushed himself off the driver's seat.

"I’ll cover you. Let's go." Daryl was already out of the car.

They ran back to the shop. They didn't find the formula as fast as they hoped for, and after they finally got it, they saw that five walkers were already surrounding their car.

"We can deal with five walkers, Rick." Daryl whispered and waited for the confirmation from Rick.

"No, wait! Look, another twenty something are not far behind. Just...shit, no, let's find another way. Back doors, come on. Let's go!" The walkers were already shuffling towards the shop. Rick and Daryl ran through the store to find the back doors. They ended up standing in the backyard with nowhere to hide. No dumpster, no wall, _no fucking nothing!_ Only a dense brush covering a large spot on one of the shop's walls. 

Daryl's muscles were strained and Rick knew he waited for his instructions.

"We‘ll hide behind those bushes there. I‘ll try to allure the walkers into the shop. I'm going to make some noise, tipping some shelves. They will follow the noise. As soon as all of them are in the shop, we run for the car. Okay?" 

"Go!" Daryl didn't look at Rick. His eyes were on the little herd of these ugly creatures surrounding their car.

Rick came running back out after he smashed some cans against the walls, tipped loaded shelves, and made a hell of a noise.

"Come on, get behind and under those bushes! Move!" Rick crawled on all fours, pushing his body between the twigs, trying to make as little noise as possible. Daryl was right behind him. They ended up pressed together and sitting on the ground, breathing heavily. Rick moved even further into this thick shrubbery and tugged at Daryl's vest to tell him to follow him.

They held their breath while walkers even came around the corner to search for the source of the noise, checking the backdoor. Rick was so sure all of them would just stand dumb and brainless, flailing their arms at the front door. He didn't assume the possiblity that some of them could take the way around the building crossing the backyard.  
At first, Rick felt as if he and Daryl where trapped. It seemed as if they were sitting ducks hiding without thinking. Maybe they would get lucky and they wouldn’t be seen. He pulled Daryl flush against his chest between his legs and wrapped on arm around his torso holding him tight. Rick didn't think what he was doing. He acted on autopilot. His gun was in one hand and was trying to be as still as possible. Their hiding place was small. Daryl's crossbow lay next to them and Rick saw the knife in his friend's hand. Their muscles were tensed, ready to jump up and fight for their lives at any moment.

They waited a long time, but after those minutes ticked by, all of the walkers were inside the shop. No one was beseiging their car anymore. His plan worked. Rick exhaled slowly, still observing all the angels from the nearby parking lot, at least what he mananged to see through all the twigs and leaves. He craned his neck to look past Daryl's head, his nose brushing his friend's dark hair. That's when he felt how Daryl's back was glued to his chest, how strongly his arm was still holding on to Daryl's body. Rick pressed his lips together and fought back a soft moan.

It was months ago the last time he had held someone in his arms. He almost forgot how it felt to hug another human body and pressing it to his own. The wave of emotions crashed over him. He was sure Daryl felt the tremble in his muscles. Rick couldn't control this need to get at least a short moment of this bliss, of holding Daryl in his arms. Rick hid his face in Daryl's hair, pressing his cheek against his head, and inhaling his scent. Sweat, a faint hint of the soap from yesterday tingled his nose, but most of all, he smelled Daryl. His friends's scent was a mixture of leather, smoke, and roasted meat combined with the water from the pool near by the prison.  
Rick nuzzled at the back of Daryl's neck, ignoring the flinch and the tension of Daryl's body. He tightened the hold of his arm when he thought Daryl relaxed under his touch. His friend tipped his head back a tiny little bit leaning it against Rick's shoulder, revealing the soft skin of his neck. It was like an invitation, and Rick's lips found their way to Daryl's pulse point, pressing his mouth against that surprisingly soft skin. Rick buried his face in the curve of Daryl's neck and was completely overwhelmed by the sensations of his feelings. Rick's thumb stroked the same patch of Daryl's shirt in constant and soft circles. He lost track of time. It would had been okay to just sit there many moments more. He ignored the small signs of discomfort from Daryl until the change was obvious. Daryl stiffened in his arms and he leaned forward freeing himself out of Rick's hug.

They were safe to head back to the car. Daryl crawled from under those bushes without looking back or saying a word. Rick sighed heavily. He felt devastated the moment the spell broke. He cursed heavily and silently. What had just happened? Why, for the love of God, did he act like this? Rick felt sick. He knew he overstepped a line. He forced Daryl into something he didn't want, even if Rick was sure there is a thing going on between them. He felt it again today in the car. It was as clear as day that it wasn't a one-sided attraction, was it? _Shit!_ How could he be so stupid to just give in and let his guard down. Rick didn't have the luxury to ponder about the precious moment which he just fucked up by putting Daryl in an terrible situation. Rick ran to catch up with Daryl.

They drove off silently, speeding up as soon as they were on the road home.

"Daryl -, look...I.." Rick started clumsily. He shifted in his seat totally lost where to start with his apology.

"Just drive home. Don't wanna talk about it." Daryl grumbled. He slouched in his seat looking out the window without turning his head once to look at Rick.

Rick could have kicked his own ass. He felt too numb to explain the situation. Daryl wouldn't want to listen and Rick drew a blank on what to say anyway. He wanted this so badly that he had ignored the clear signs from Daryl. He got rejected. Period. Rick evaluated if Daryl was angry or shaken, or worse,...disgusted. But Daryl shut off. He watched the landscape passing by, not talking to Rick at all.

Rick clenched his jaw knowing there was no way back. Whatever there had been between him and Daryl was now stomped into the ground by his silly, reckless behavior. There was no time for sweet interaction in this world they were living in now. Sometimes Rick felt how he was on the verge of a breakdown carrying all the responsibility for the group 24/7. He was the biggest idiot for destroying what Daryl offered him after a long time of dancing around one another. A heartfelt, solid friendship. Rick's vision got blurry from time-to-time, and he swallowed hard to stuff these tears back which were threatening to water his eyes.

They made it back safely. No one was cheering when they arrived. Nobody did this nowadays, in this apocalyptic world they had to fight for survival. Not much space for anything else. Rick could read the relief in the faces of his family. Maggie's and Michonne's eyes told him how they were worried about them running supply duties. Carl came running around the corner, but stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes met Rick's, only to stroll over the yard, keeping his cool. Rick watched his son with an aching heart. He was so young, but learned so fast how to pull the trigger and to shoot every walker right in the head. So much brutality for such a young child, and Rick couldn't help but feel the guilt not providing a better life for his young, dearly beloved son.

"Hey." Carl said lingering around the car.

"Carl, you good? Anything happened?" Rick would have loved to hug his son, but he knew Carl felt embarrassed if he did, and showing feelings openly was a valuable asset nobody wanted to mess with.

"Yeah, everything is fine. Did you find some formula for Judith? She's hungry." Carl peeped towards the loaded bags.

"Yes, we did. Look, here you go." Rick digged through the backpack and retrieved the formula for which he had to go back one more time. He handed it to Carl. "Where's Judith now?"

"She's with Beth. Carol has finished dinner if you're hungry." Carl grabbed both cans with Judith's formula and headed back chatting with Michonne.

Maggie stood by with a cart to get all the supplies back to their storage. "Did you find everything? Batteries? Flashlights?"

"Yeah, everything on the list." Daryl hauled the heavy bags up on the cart. 

"I even found some beers for dinner." Rick grinned at Maggie showing her the twelve bottles of beer. A rare catch.

"Awesome! Let me take care of the supplies and then we're going to eat dinner." Maggie turned and headed off with the precious cargo.

Daryl shouldered his crossbow and carried the last backpack following Maggie without looking back at Rick.

Rick knew he earned the punishment, but it still hurt like a motherfucker. He slammed the doors shut, and drove the car back to the parking lot which they had chosen for their vehicles. With the beer package in hand, he walked back to have dinner. He was as hungry as a bear.

Rick was greeted with the utmost respect from all the new inhabitants they had safed from the Governor. Dinner was good. They had enough food, and Rick was relieved that things were running smoothly for the time being. He enjoyed these precious moments with everyone eating, chatting, and even laughing. He rocked Judith on his lap, kissing her little head, before he handed her over to Carl. He watched how Carl gave his baby sister the bottle and his heart was about to explode from all the love he felt for his two kids. 

The beer was a very welcomed gift for everyone. Okay, twelve bottles were never enough for the whole group. They shared so everyone who wanted got some. The guys from the supply run got the special treat, and Rick and Daryl got a bottle each. Rick handed the beer to Daryl and waited until Daryl really looked at him. His friend grabbed the beer and nodded shortly while he pressed his lips together. Rick knew from past experiences with Daryl's mood that his friend was shutting down what had flew so freely in their car ride that morning. Rick knew better than to ask any questions. He would run against a wall anyway. He had to wait until Daryl was ready. Daryl's body language told him that his friend was not done with the whole situation and the whole touching thing from earlier today. But he couldn't speed up anything. Daryl needed his time. Rick would know when Daryl wanted to talk, but Daryl never talked much.

Rick leaned back in his chair, enjoyed the warm beer, and ran his hand over his tired face. Carol sat next to Rick facing him.

"The pump on the other side of the fence needs to be fixed. We are running out of fresh water," Carol informed him.

"Okay, let's do it tomorrow. It's getting dark soon." Rick answered. It had been a long day and he needed some rest.

"It can't wait. There aren't many walkers around on the other side of the fence at the moment. Who knows what will happen tomorrow. Let's fix it now. I‘ll come with you," Carol insisted.

"Okay, let's do it." Rick stood up and knocked back the last swallow of his beer. There was never a break, never a rest.

"I'll go with you." Daryl suddendly stood right by Rick's side as if he had materialized out of thin air.

Rick almost flinched. 

"Let's get the job done." Daryl didn't wait for Rick. He waved with his crossbow at him showing him to follow.

"Be safe." Carol stood up and squeezed Rick's forearm. Rick kissed Judith once more when he passed Carl, touching his son's shoulder, and walked fast to catch up with Daryl.

The fence cleaners were still doing their job of stabbing walker after walker in the head and killing as many as possible. But the disgusting wave of dead walking bodies never seemed to slow down, to level out. Rick was worried because the number increased every day. They couldn't seem to kill them fast enough, and they were never done.

Work outside the fence was still a risky business. All of them had learned to deal with the walkers. They were actually easy to kill, but in a split second, things could go wrong. Before you know it, you would be overpowered by the sheer amount of the disgusting things and you would get bitten. The golden rule was clear. Never be alone outside the fence.

Daryl watched while Rick kneeled at the edge of the small wooden brigde fishing for the hose that they pump water into the barrels for the prison. They didn't talk. The humidity and the heat were a burden. Rick tried to work as fast as possible, but sweat was running down his face and his shirt was soaked and sticking to his torso. The valve was clogged with dirt. Rick washed everything even as he remained on the alert. Daryl gave him safety. He knew he would fight for Rick. Both would fight for each other, trying to keep the other alive.

Nevertheless, his thoughts always danced around the memory of when he held Daryl in his arms. Rick was glad he was haunched forward already. The sudden attack of loss ripped through his body. He was convinced the feelings, or whatever the hell was going on between them, were reciprocal. His hands trembled slightly, but Rick kept doing his job. In moments like these, it took all his self-control not to lay down and give up, waiting for the end. Rick wasn't good at talking, either. The endless days of dealing with so many challenging things ate at Ricks bones, weakening him, but also giving him strength. There was no break from keeping everyone alive, killing walkers, improving self-defense and shooting skills. He was the head of a group that were trying to build a life in a destroyed world. These experiences left Rick bereft of tender, sweet words which were used for apologies, for comfort, and love. He didn't know what to say to Daryl.

Rick screwed the valve back together. He held on to the hose and let everything glide silently back into the water. He stood up and scanned the area.

"We're done. Let's go back," Rick whispred to Daryl. The screeching and wheezing from the walkers on the fence never ebbed away. 

A rustling between the trees caught their attention. Rick pulled his gun from his holster and signed with Daryl what to do. Both men snuck further into the forest to check where the noise had come from. A flock of birds were startled, and the sudden loud flutter of wings made Rick's hair curl. He exhaled with relief. His heart pounded a mile a minute, and his ears were ringing. He was exhausted. He needed to sleep. Rick turned abruptly on his heel only to run right in to Daryl.

Rick heard the groan when his chest collided hard with Daryl's. 

"You're a lucky son of a bitch that I lowered my crossbow. Damn it! What's up?" Daryl hissed as he stepped back, rubbing his abs.

"Sorry...why are you sneaking up behind me like that? I got this." Rick answered harshly. He was so confused right now and far away from his comfort zone.

" _You got this?_ And why yer looking like ya just saw a ghost? What's up with ya?" Daryl eyed him with a rising anger breathing in short gasps.

Rick couldn't handle an aggressive Daryl right now. He wanted to get back, deal with whatever problem that was on his plate, and forget about what had happened between the two of them earlier. Rick shot a glance back to make sure there was nothing else hiding. He stuffed his gun into the holster, ducked his head, and was about to rush past Daryl. But the other man blocked his way, staring right back at him, even pushing him back with his body.

 _"I asked you what's up?"_ Daryl emanated wariness.

It wasn't the first time Rick felt as if he had to deal with a trapped animal. When it came to talking about feelings, dealing with personal stuff, Daryl could be skittish as shit. One wrong move, and Rick wouldn’t be sure if he got punched in the face or if Daryl just took off and left him behind.

Daryl violated Rick's personal space to make his point. His muslces were tensed as if he were prepared for a fight. Rick knew he had made a clusterfuck of a mistake just getting handsy with Daryl completely out of the blue. He had to admit that if Daryl had done the same, he definitely would had been startled, too.

"What was that shit this morning, uh?" Daryl shoved Rick hard using his free hand. Rick could only try to keep his balance as he stumbled backwards. He had earned it. "Looking for an easy fuck? Right there? Surrounded by walkers? Is that what gets ya off or what? Yer that sick? Or do ya think I'm that sick?" Another hard push.

"Daryl..." Rick tried to say something logical.

But there were no words. What should he say? That he wanted this? That he had feelings for his friend? That he enjoyed watching Daryl? That he dreamed about his lips and what it would feel like to kiss him? Rick certainly wasn't so far gone yet to think about making love to Daryl. He hadn't had sex for a long time, and having sex with a man was uncharted territory. How could he explain this to his angry friend right in front of him? If Rick admitted that he fell for Daryl, he was sure he would only get a black eye for that confession.

Daryl believed he wasn‘t good enough to be loved anyway. It had taken Rick such a long time to convince Daryl that he was just as important as everyone else in the group. Daryl was family, and he belonged right there. Daryl's aggressiveness was nourished by enormous fear of loss, of being left behind, of finding out he wasn't loved, or that he wasn't needed. That the group would treat him at any moment as the outsider he always thought he was anyway. Daryl had been left behind so many times. Rick's heart ached knowing how many scars Daryl's soul had from all the emotional and physical cruelty he’d endured over and over again. 

Why didn't Rick have his fucking needs under control? It gave his friend the worst impression. Rick rubbed his hand over his face.

"No explanation? Noting?" Daryl's voice carried rage, but also a hint of hurt.

Rick knew it was essential to say something, _anything_ , because Daryl was so scared Rick just used him. But he couldn't, not here, not under this pressure from Daryl. He lowered his gaze, waiting, leaving it up to Daryl to handle the situation. 

"If ya need to fuck, look for someone else. I fight for ya. _That's enough_. Got that?" Daryl spat the words right into Rick's face being so close that their noses almost touched.

Rick knew that Daryl was lashing out because he was uncertain and freaked out about the move Rick had made on him. It dawned on Rick that Daryl assumed Rick never could acutally love a man like Daryl. Love could be as scary as punches in the gut. Daryl grew up experiencing that love came with blows and kicks. Love was always connected with hurt and loss. Rick knew that, and he forgot in the heat of the moment, having Daryl so close, he just forgot about this important detail. _How could he do that to Daryl?_

"Listen, Daryl..." Rick tried once more.

 _"Ya got that?"_ Daryl shoved Rick back, but stayed in close to push his forehead against Rick's. His voice was full of anger and his hand was clenched in a fist. 

There must have been something in the way Rick turned his head, how he blinked several times, how he swallowed hard, or how he stepped some inches back and played with his fingers before he looked up and met Daryl's eyes.

"Got it," Rick answered with a slight waver of his voice before he gave a short nod to confirm that he really respected Daryl's boundaries.

Rick clenched his jaw and kept looking at the ground. He nodded slowly, one hand resting on the butt of his gun. Rick could feel the delicate and tender feeling in his chest get ripped apart. It hurt so damn much. Daryl had to think that Rick didn't give a shit, but Rick didn't know how to deal with this. Words couldn't reach Daryl right now.

Rick wanted to hide. He desperately needed some alone time. He could barely keep it together. Rick walked back to the fence, leaving it up to Daryl to follow him. Rick eyed his friend from the corner of his eyes. Daryl stood motionless rooted to the spot. Daryl's expression was foreign, somehow soft and shocked at the same time. Rick needed a fucking break from this emotional punch, but he never would have left Daryl just standing there.  
The golden rules were made by the council. Rick swallowed the pain and kept his focus on getting them safely back behind the fence. They walked in silence before seperating with a short nod, without looking at each other.


	2. Chapter 2

The evening went by with no significant incidents. Rick developed a control ritual of making the rounds at night, checking exits, doors, and dark corners in the basement. Since they had built up their home in this prison, Rick wanted to keep it safe and to be prepared for anything that might come their way. He slept little, always bouncing on the surface, never relaxing totally. He was the leader of this group. Rick’s duties were never finished. He always had to made sure his people were safe and well taken care of. He always ran high on adrenaline. He adapted to this new way of life. He had no other choice.

It was dark and quiet in the cells. Almost everyone was asleep. He checked on Carl to make sure his boy was safe and sleeping, too. With a tired smile, Rick lifted Carl’s Sheriff hat from the pillow where it had fallen off his head. Carl was fully dressed with shoes and all. Everyone had to learn to be ready to run or to fight at any given moment – sleeping fully dressed was the outcome of this lifestyle.

Rick heard his little girl stir in her sleep in his cell right next to Carl's. It was time for her bottle. Rick loved these quiet, peaceful moments alone with his daughter. Everyone else was having a rest and no one wanted to talk to him, needed something from him, or worse, needed him to fight for their safty. For the time being, everything was good.

Rick walked slowly around the room, singing soft nonsense for his sweet baby girl, while she was drinking her formula watching her father intensely. Rick froze in his movement, sensing another person in the room. The hair on his neck stood up. He turned slowly, tension creeping through his body. He saw Daryl standing there, leaning against the door frame, and his heart hurt. He looked right into Rick's eyes. Rick still felt lost about how to deal with Daryl after their argument. The feelings for Daryl blossomed in his heart without the chance to be controlled. Rick knew he scared Daryl, hurt him, maybe even jeopardized their friendship, but he was at a loss for words. He grew nervous while Daryl watched him carfully before he pushed off the door frame and slowly walked over to Rick.

"I’ll take her. Go get some sleep yer dead on yer feet." Daryl’s words were a whisper spoken in a soft voice.

Daryl stood close to him and Rick’s whole being yearned for Daryl’s attention. This man was able to put him entirely off kilter. Rick could read Daryl’s facial expressions by now. It always touched him to see with how much tenderness Daryl handled Judith. Rick was taken by surprise how Daryl behaved with a baby in his arms. Like a duck takes to water, he carried her around as if he had done it forever. Rick could stand and listen for hours when Daryl talked with Judith. He never heard Daryl talk so much with anybody else. If no one else could rock his little girl to sleep, Daryl always made it happen.

Rick snapped out of his thoughts. Daryl was waiting with a doubtful expression in his eyes standing close to him. Rick nodded letting Daryl know he heard him.

Rick held on to the half-empty bottle while Daryl took Judith carefully from Rick’s arms. Their skin touched where their forearms were exposed. The back of Daryl’s hand grazed over Rick’s chest when he grabbed Judith, ensuring he had her safe in his hands, before Daryl lifted her and rocked her sweet and safe in his own arms. Rick gave him the bottle, and without thinking, he leaned forward cradling Judith’head with one hand and pressing a soft kiss to her forehead. His head almost touched Daryl’s chest. He inhaled Daryl’s scent, smelled his leather vest. His hair tingled and felt electrified where it touched Daryl’s upper body. Rick exhaled shudderingly. He squeezed his eyes shut for a brief moment. His head hurt from the force of keeping his feelings under control. This short moment was pure intimacy, and he couldn’t handle any more of this.

"Thank you." Rick’s voice was raw. Before Rick turned, the words tumbled tired but honest over his lips. "I’m sorry, I’m…really sorry." The pain was clearly there, disturbing and fierce. 

"Ay."

Daryl’s word carried a cornucopia full of meanings. Rick knew what this word meant. Daryl was so loyal, forgiving him for what had happened that afternoon. Rick felt as if he weren‘t worthy enough to earn Daryl‘s trust. Rick failed him as the leader and protector. He took advantage of that moment and the position they had been in. Rick had no right to cross that line and to just kiss Daryl the way he did. His apology was accepted, and the relief washed through his exhausted body. Daryl nodded once more before he started to walk around with Judith making her drink her milk.

Rick flopped down on the small mattress and lay motionless on his stomach, fully dressed, listening to his painfully beating heart. The grief came like an onslaught, drowning him like a flood. He cried for his childern who lost their mother too early. He cried for all the beloved people he had lost so far. He cried for Lori and their missed time, and most of all, he cried because he felt torn apart by these feelings that consumed his heart when he looked at Daryl. Rick knew about the horrible scars on Daryl’s back. He had seen them back at the farm when Daryl had impaled himself on an arrow and needed stitches. He cried for this little boy who‘d had to suffer so much pain and torture.  
Rick didn’t made a sound. He cried silently with an open mouth, tears wetting his pillow, snot running down his chin. He didn’t care, he didn’t wipe it off. The tiredness wafted through his bones like smoke in a room.

Rick held his breath when he heard the rustling of the curtain. Daryl’s soft whispers for Judith poured over his raw, agitated soul, soothing him, making him want to hold on to this rare moment of peace. He heard his baby girl move and her little sweet sounds she was making while Daryl was tucking her in. He heard the soft kiss Daryl gave her wishing her sweet dreams.  
Rick didn’t hear the moving of the curtain again. Daryl must still be in the room. Rick started to sweat and didn‘t move an inch. Daryl was watching him, assuming he was already asleep. Rick closed his eyes and breathed through his mouth. He was sure his whole body trembled from his thudding heart. The feeling of utter safety came as a surprise, too. Rick closed his eyes knowing Daryl was watching over his little girl and maybe even over him. Within a minute, he was fast asleep.

*** 

"We need a second horse, Rick." Rick always took Hershel’s advice very seriously. He knew the old man never asked for anything unless it was really important.

"Do we have enough hay and concentrated feed for another horse?" Rick hadn't ever maintained any horses. He didn’t know much about these sensitive, powerful animals.

"We will provide it. They are not meant to be alone. They need a herd, as small as it is when there are only two of them, but we need a second one. A single horse suffers, and at the end, it’s weak and can’t fight enough. Nature made them gregarious animals, they need companionship."

"Who should I send?" Rick knew there was nothing to discuss. If Hershel said they need a second horse, then Rick would get one as fast as possible.

"Send Michonne and Daryl. Both of them know how to handle a horse. Maggie should go, too. She grew up with horses. They will find one. Somewhere in the woods or on that ranch, about a two hour drive from here. Maybe there will be some hay, a saddle, and the reins, too." Hershel watched Rick smiling softly.

Rick squeezed Hershel’s arm and gave him a short, honest smile before he went to search for the threesome who had to find the group a second horse.

***

Rick stood at the metal gate and closed it again with Carl by his side after Daryl, Michonne, and Maggie had left. He watched until the tail lights of the car disappeared between the leaves and the rattling sound of Daryl’s bike faded in the morning air. The small group had enough firearms and ammo to fend off all the walkers to get back home, back to the prison. Rick hoped the horse made it back safely. This scared him the most. Michonne would ride back. She was a steady horseman. There was nothing Rick could do. All three of them became fierce, brave warriors. They had to be safe. They had to come back.  
He hugged Carl around the shoulders, and both joined the group to go on with their daily chores. Rick stashed his fear into a distant corner of his heart. He had learned to hide his feelings from everybody. He couldn't be weak. All eyes were always on him, keeping them going, giving them strength and hope. It was tiresome in moments like this. He knew Hershel, Glenn, Carol, and all others from his family were as worried as he was. They had to endure the waiting. 

***

The sun had set hours ago. Rick’s heartbeat was out of control and he tried to occupy himself with work to distract himself. He was down in the basement fixing a leaking pipe when he heard the distant rumble of a bike’s motor. Rick felt almost sick. His breathing was ragged. _They were back_. The enormous relief made him see stars. He blinked several times to get past the moisture in his eyes until his vision was foggy. He had almost lost hope that they would make it back before the next morning. He hated when his people were lost. He never got used to this hot fear for his family that burned all sane thoughts when they were out on a mission, always a prey for the walkers. He kept working on fixing the pipe. He was going to meet his people soon. He needed some moments to gather his composure first.

Rick was about to head upstairs to check on the horse and to see if everyone was unharmed and in a good shape. He cleaned his dirty hands on an even dirtier rag before he turned the corner only to stop dead in his tracks when he spotted Daryl coming closer.

Was Daryl looking for him? Another wave of emotional intensity washed through his guts. His cheeks heated up. Rick knew how raw his feelings were showing on his face.

Rick forced himself to meet Daryl’s eyes. Rick only saw honesty, vulnerability, and longing on Daryl's face. It was the same expression after they had their dispute on the other side of the fence. The one he spotted from the corner of his eyes. He asked himself what Daryl might see in his face. Rick inhaled deeply and was not able to hide the feeling of relief that his guys were back. _Daryl was back_. This introverted man had become such an important part of his life. Daryl kept Rick sane. He steadied him and made him feel safe. Daryl was the only person who managed to give Rick peace and strength.

Rick slowed down, but didn’t stop until he stood right in front of Daryl. A short nod confirmed an unasked question. Daryl told Rick that they made it, they were back, and no one was harmed. Hesitantly, Rick dared to open his arms. He desperately needed to hug Daryl and his friend let him. Rick had to squint his eyes shut while he pulled Daryl in and pressed him flush to his chest, one hand up in Daryl's hair. He craved for this closeness. He felt Daryl’s face buried in his shoulder. His friend exhaled audibly in his arms. Rick knew he was deeply exhausted. Field trips were always a huge pain in the ass and always a fight for your life.

"Show me the horse." Rick rasped while he hugged Daryl’s neck with one hand.

They met Hershel in front of the improvised stable. Glenn and Carl were observing how the two horses got along so far. According to Hershel’s advice, the horses were still separated with a fence until they got along fine and wouldn't start to fight. Both animals were absolutely relaxed and were munching hay with the soothing sound of their snorting every now and then.  
Daryl leaned against the wooden fence while Rick tickled the mane of the new horse. Maggie told her father where they found the animal and how they got it back. Michonne had a challenging ride back home, but they all made it.

Eventually, Daryl and Rick were the only ones left at the stable just watching the horses. Rick enjoyed Daryl’s company in a way a starving man enjoyed eating. It was painful, full of longing, and difficult to handle. What was Daryl telling him with all this? He bathed in his presence. They didn’t talk, but their arms almost touched and Rick felt how Daryl flashed him side glances. Rick wished to take Daryl’s hand just to hold it, but he let it be. Rick felt clumsy and totally out of his depth. There was still something going on between the two of them, but he couldn’t be too sure. He didn’t want to blow anything up. The balance was fragile and he still hadn’t forgiven himself for forcing Daryl into intimacy.

"Go, get something to eat. I have first watch." Rick's voice was low. He lifted his eyes to catch Daryl’s foreign, soft gaze.

The other man only jerked his head to sign a yes but didn’t look away.

Rick squeezed Daryl’s shoulder before he turned and headed to the watch tower for the first shift until 6am. He felt Daryl’s eyes follow him until he was out of sight. The emotions ran high in Rick’s chest, but for once, they were mixed with anticipation and some excitement.

***

The sun was about to rise. The humiditiy was already unbearable and the heat was going to be a bitch when the sun stood high in the sky. Rick had a quiet night. The fence kept all the walkers out. No other danger was lurking around their home. This was a good morning. Rick looked forward to drinking a cup of coffee with the others. His watch lasted one more hour. Rick turned his head when he heard a voice hollering through the corridor, informing Rick on his look-out that someone from the group was coming. An easy alarm system to make sure no one drew a weapon at their own people.

"Daryl?" Rick whispered to himself.

Joy exploded in the pit of his stomach. Nervousness flickered through his body knowing Daryl had come looking for him. Nothing was happening in the prison. There was no need for Daryl to actually look for Rick. Could this mean that Daryl still wanted to spend time with him? Maybe even more, that he had feelings? Rick tried to put his foot on the brake before his feelings gallopped their way through all the fences in his mind. They‘d just had a major clash. Rick would take whatever Daryl was ready to give him.

Rick turned his head to see Daryl. Rick clenched his jaw to keep the whirlwind of emotions on a short leash. Daryl was carring a thermos jug and two plastic cups, and he joined Rick at the grilled side of the look-out.

"Hey, what's up?" Rick curiously eyed the items Daryl held in his hands. "What’s that for?" Rick pointed at the thermos.

Daryl shrugged, waggling with the two cups until Rick took them. "I brought coffee. Thought you could use it."

Rick could see the emotions playing across Daryl's face, but wasn't sure what to make out of them. Daryl kept his eyes hidden as he used all his concentration to open the thermos. There was bashfulness, but also defiance, and a hope that got stashed away immediately after Rick asked what Daryl held in his hands, as if his friend were used to having his good intentions smashed with a baseball bat. Daryl's shoulders sagged a little and Rick saw how he pressed his lips together. The insecurity flared Daryls anger up.

"It’s just coffee, man. Keep yar pants on." The tight undertone was there, and Daryl snatched one cup out of Rick’s hand and filled it to the brim with the black liquid.

"Hey, I’m not used to having someone bring me coffee in the morning before sunrise. That’s all. I’m…" Rick cleared his throat while he gestured with his hand at the full cup. "It’s kind of nice. Thank you." He almost whispered.

Daryl eyed him suspiciously. He filled himself a cup, too. He put the thermos jug on the floor, and blew into his cup to cool the hot brew.

The energy was thick between them. No movement was relaxed anymore. Rick observed his coffee intensely before he dared to sip at the brim of his cup.

"Urgh... _holy shit!_ How much coffee grounds did you use?" Rick tried hard not to spit the coffee out. It was way too bitter and awful to drink.

"Really? That bad?" Daryl smelled his coffee before he tried a swallow too. He made a face snorting with a disgusted sound. "Strong as fuck." He deadpanned.

Rick chuckle low. "That’s an understatment. It’s like motor oil. It’s undrinkable." He grinned at Daryl.

"You’ve actually drank motor oil? That's disgusting." Daryl watched Rick with a hidden smile while he took another swallow of this black brew. "It's black, it's liquid, and it’s hot. It's coffee. Drink up." Daryl hid his lips behind the cup.

Rick was so perplexed about this playful side of Daryl that he forgot to give a teasing reply. He only had eyes for the rare and honest, hidden smile that brightened Daryl’s face. Was Daryl actual flirting with him? This fact turned Rick's heart into a yearning, thudding piece of flesh. 

"Ya won’t sleep for 72 hours straight." Daryl smiled even brighter now while a hue of red covered his cheeks.

Rick’s emotions melted in his chest flowing down to heat his stomach. He was lightheaded while they joked back and forth. Such playful moments occured seldom in their day to day life. It felt like a drug chasing through his system.

"Put some sugar too..." Daryl lifted the cup sounding proud of his idea to sweeten this black tar.

"You knew it was unswallowable, but you sweetened it for me to make it drinkable?" Rick looked the other way.

He bit his lip, and when he turned his attention back, the other man's intense gaze was on Rick’s face. Rick inhaled deeply while his pulse was high up in his throat. With a serious expression, he tried to sense what was going on. Rick couldn’t take his eyes off Daryl. It was the first time that Daryl had revealed his true face with all the feelings in the open and clearly visible in his eyes. 

Rick’s swallowed and leveled his breathing while he witnessed this rare gift from Daryl.

"Has anybody ever told you...that you’re, uh, kinda cute?" Rick asked out of the blue immediately biting his tongue. What a stupid thing to say to Daryl! His heart hammered in his chest. _Fuck._ Daryl _was_ cute! Rick's eyes were observing Daryl’s face while he leaned against the grill.

Darly shook his head in disbelief, licking his lips, and turning his half full cup in this hands. His eyes were hooded and his hair prevent a direct look into those meaningful orbs. He kept his focus on Rick.

Rick scooted a little bit closer despite of his nervousness. "Daryl.. " He whispered while he watched Daryl’s movements carefully.

His friend only waited, doing nothing but being wary of Rick's next step. Rick knew that Daryl was too shy, too insecure to dare to make his move. It was on Rick to make sure they got what they both craved for.

Rick turned his body to face Daryl. He took a deep breath. One hand held onto the grill, the other was occupied with the coffee cup. Rick shot Daryl a look, checking how far he could go.

Daryl seemed to be okay so far. He was actually quite relaxed leaning his body against the metal. Daryl took another swallow from his disgusting coffee.

"Yer into dudes?" Daryl mentioned with caution.

This easy statement was almost loud in the silent of the morning. Rick smiled and decided to answer honestly.

"I'm not into dudes in general. I'm...uh...I'm only into one...actually." Rick tried to hide his hope behind his coffee cup not even noticing what he was drinking.

The flash of realization in Daryl's eyes made Rick's next move bold. Rick saw how Daryl inhaled deeply, not flinching, not backing away. Just waiting for Rick to do the right thing.

„Can I...? Uh.." Rick ducked his head a tad only to look back up meeting Daryl's eyes. "I want to kiss you.“ Rick added in a soft, low voice while he stepped closer searching for Daryl’s eyes.

Daryl held Rick’s gaze. He nodded faintly several times and shuffled his feet. Rick had to rein in his need to gather Daryl in his arms. But both men still held the coffee cups in their hands. Rick only leaned in before stopping shortly to ask silently again for permission. Only after Rick felt the tension leaving Daryl’s muscles, he pressed his lips gently onto Daryl’s. There was almost no pressure, only soft contact from his warm lips to Daryl’s sweet mouth. Rick didn’t dare to use his tongue to lick at Daryl’s lips. One step at the time. Daryl seemed to be frozen on the spot and didn’t even twitch. 

Rick pulled back a little and released the sweet connection between them. Daryl blushed and averted his eyes, but didn’t back away from Rick’s touch. This first kiss was more like a sweet peck. Rick captured Daryl's lips again, covering them with his own, daring to move a little bit more. Rick's spine was on fire and he couldn‘t feel his feet anymore. He was compeletly lost when he felt Daryl's lips move playing with his mouth.

Rick dared to comb one hand through Daryl‘s messy hair. His friend's lips parted and welcomed Rick's tongue that glided with ease between Daryl's lips. Rick's hand hugged the back of Daryl's head while their kiss deepened. Rick felt shy inching his way forward to make sure Daryl felt safe with what was going on.

Maggie's loud voice and her stomping feet interrupted their tender exploration. Daryl's head jerked back a little bit, startled by the sudden disturbance. Rick stole a last quick kiss before he stepped back and waited for Maggie. She arrived as the changing of the guard. 

"Hi, guys. Hey, _Daryl_... What are you doing here? Something up?" Maggie eyed them worried and hurried to get a good look through the grill scanning the yard and the fence.

"Hi, Maggie. Relax, everything's quiet, all good." Rick informed her as to catch Daryl‘s attention. But Daryl was so occupied with inspecting his coffee that he wouldn’t even look in Rick's direction.

"Okay, good. Enjoy your breakfast. Carl is looking for you." Maggie was ready and holding her shotgun in order to guard their home.

"Good, see you later." Rick headed through the door, his ears perking up to catch Daryl's foodsteps following him. He ran his hand over his lips. He turned when they both were around the corner, out of sight from any curious glances from the group. He walked slowly backwards until Daryl was right before him.

Rick stopped Daryl with his hand pressed flat against the other man's chest. He pushed him with determination and forcefully forward until Daryl's back hit the nearest wall. He was willingly playing along.

"Why am I still holding this stupid coffee cup?" Rick whispered nervously. "Are we good, Daryl?" 

"Uh-hu." A smile tugged at the corner of Daryl's mouth.

"Does this mean something to you? This here?" Rick kept Daryl pressed to the wall while his hand with the coffee cup gestured between them.

"Kinda." Daryl put his hand over Rick's, the one that was still forcing Daryl against the wall.

Rick sighed with annoyance and amusement.

"Do you want me to spell it out for you?" Rick smiled at him.

"Yep." Daryl played with Rick's fingers, hugging his hand, and smiled back.

"Are we an item?" The husky tone of Rick's voice hardly audible.

"Sorta." Daryl breathed his word and surprised Rick by grabbing his head and pulling him in for a fierce kiss.

Rick moaned and allowed himself to fall against Daryl's body. Rick could feel Daryl's soft lips playing with his mouth, teasing him, making him lose his mind. Rick pushed his tongue between Daryl's lips while his hair got disheveled by Daryl's roaming hand. Their tongues pressed against each other, exploring, teasing. Daryl's soft sounds and moans turned Rick's legs into jelly. Rick was hyper-aware of where they were standing and kissing. He didn't want to get surprised by anyone, so he reluctantly pulled back, ending the intoxicating kiss.

Their breath was ragged.

"Let's have some breakfast. And next time we kiss, I don't want to hold a fucking coffee cup, and I want to be in a room with doors to lock." Rick bit his lips.

"Ay."

Daryl pushed off the wall. He started walking and turned to leer back at Rick with a tilted head. He jerked his chin.

"Come on, I'm hungry." 

Rick caught up with Daryl and hugged him once again from behind and pressed a last open-mouthed kiss to his neck before they joined the group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading.
> 
> Comments and Kudos are highly appreciated. A big thank you for letting me know how you liked it.
> 
> I’m cowandcalf on tumblr. Drop by and say 'hi'.


End file.
